The present invention relates to closures for fluid containers, such as sports water bottles. More particularly, the invention concerns a valve closure that is self-sealing but readily opened by the consumer.
Valves are currently manufactured in many configurations depending upon the particular use for the valve. For instance, many fluid handling applications utilize compression valves, sleeve cartridges, disk cartridges and ball valves. Many of these valves rely upon a compressible washer to seal the valve when not in use.
So-called dispensing closures incorporate a valve within a closure for a fluid container. Dispensing closures have found widespread use on containers for consumer beverages and sport drinks. One common beverage closure includes a valve element that is pulled outward to open the valve. This type of closure requires the user to actively close the valve by pushing it back into the container closure.
Some fluid container closures include an automatically closing valve, or a valve that is biased to a closed position. Self-sealing closures of this type are not generally used with beverage containers because of the general complexity of the valve structure. In a typical self-closing or self-sealing valve, a spring or lever arrangement is integrated between the valve and the closure. While this relatively involved structure is highly acceptable for reusable closures, it is usually too costly for application as a closure to a disposable drinking bottle, for instance. Moreover, the working components are susceptible to breakage if the bottle is dropped, rendering the valve useless.
Consequently, there remains a need for a self-sealing, readily openable valve closure that is well suited for use on a consumer beverage bottle. This need encompasses a valve closure that is as applicable to a disposable beverage container as it is to a reusable sports bottle. This optimum valve closure would have no mechanical moving parts, would be easy to manufacture and virtually failure-proof.